A Taste of Distraction
by ShyMoonlight
Summary: Hermione is writing a report. Will Remus succeed in distracting her?


_Hello, to all! I know that many of you love my stories and I wanna say thank you. I've had a critic writer's block, and it feels as if I'm starting to write like a beginner. For the moment I'll be posting one-shots, but I promise I will finish my other stories. Please enjoy this one-shot and review!_

- - - - - - - - - - -

One-Shot: A Taste of Distraction

Hermione sat before a mountain of paperwork. She sighed heavily, as her will scribbled furiously through each page. She didn't even wanted to imagine how she looked after a total of 2 sleepless nights. The howling of the wind blew against the windows.

Grimauld Place felt oddly quiet. Harry and Ron had left for Christmas shopping along with the whole Weasley clan and Sirius. They had invited her, but if she left all of the paperwork undone, the ministry would have her neck. Shivering slightly, she tried to warm herself with the thin black jacket she had on. It was a cold winter morning, and she desperately wished to be in her comfortable warm bed.

Footsteps distracted Hermione's train of thoughts, making her turn around. A tired looking Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen, his blue robes opened, showing a white t-shirt underneath, matched with a pair of red boxers. He didn't noticed Hermione at first, but when he did a smile crossed his face.

"Good morning, Hermione," he greeted politely.

She returned the smile. "Good morning, Remus," she responded. "I didn't know you were staying here."

"I wasn't. I got here last night."

"Oh," she said, turning back to her work. "Right, last night was a full moon."

"Yeah"

She heard him shuffle to the counter, taking a left over toast that Mrs.Weasley had made. He leaned against the counter, looking at Hermione. She began to feel self-conscious.

"What?" she asked after a minute or so, to look up at him.

He smirked. "Your hair looks like a haystack."

She grimaced. "Well, thank you very much for pointing that out."

"But I like it, it looks good on you."

That was an answer she wasn't expecting. Blushing slightly, she looked down again, her mind a big blur. "Thanks" she murmured.

"Anytime," he said easily. He didn't seemed disturbed by the compliment he had made her, even though a mild blush was visible on his beautiful shaved face. "Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure" She didn't look up.

"I knew you would say that."

That made her look up. "Why?"

"You look cold," he pointed out. "Your lips are blue. Why aren't you in the living room? It's a lot warmer than here."

Hermione watched him, as he walked to the stove, making the hot chocolate. "I feel more comfortable here," she replied. He looked quite expertly in the kitchen, she couldn't take her eyes of him. "Why do you do it the muggle way?" she wondered.

Lupin turned around and winked. "It tastes much better when I do it this way."

"Oh" She was about to turn to her work, when Lupin began talking again.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

She sighed. "It's a report to the Minister."

"Oh, what about?" he asked, curiously as he pored two cups of hot steaming chocolate.

"About some privilege that elves should have."

He laughed and sat in front of her, placing the two cups on the table. She grabbed hers, drinking quite heartily. The warmth filled her up and the chocolate made her taste buds go wild. She closed her eyes, taking in the sweet smell.

"Liked it?" he grinned.

"Very much!"

He took a sip from his cup quite elegantly. She stared at him. He looked very handsome this morning…quite appealing. She blushed at the thought. Letting his cup down, he said, "Sirius tells me you haven't slept well. That all you've been doing it's working."

"He's right. I have to finish this."

"But it's Christmas vacation."

She shrugged, looking back down. "I can't be distracted, Remus."

He raised an eyebrow. "You need to be distracted. It's for your own good."

"Not even Harry, Ron or Ginny could distract me and I doubt you could."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh, really?" he said. "Is that a dare I hear Miss Granger?"

Without taking her eyes of the paperwork, she laughed. "No, not really. Take it as you want, Lupin."

"Then I will"

She heard him stood up, his chair scrapping the floor. He walked around her and she could tell he was taking the seat besides her. But she did not look up. She needed to finish the report. She couldn't be distracted. She was totally devoted to it. Nothing else mattered.

"Hermione." Lupin whispered.

Startled, she looked up. His face was very close to her. She found she couldn't think of anything else. His eyes mesmerized her. His cool breath was lovely. "You have a bit of chocolate near you lips." Lupin murmured huskily, his eyelids heavy, as he placed his wide hands on her shoulder.

He leaned forward, Hermione still drowning inside his chocolate brown eyes, his soft light brown hair falling over them. She could see lust inside each brown orb, and her breath quickened, as she figured out that he was going to kiss her. She was surprised when he took another form of action.

Remus Lupin licked Hermione Granger.

She couldn't believe it, and yet when he leaned away from her, she wanted to feel again his soft tongue touching near her lips. She watched him as this time his eyes filled with hunger. "You taste like cinnamon," he complimented. She was more tastier than chocolate.

"T-That's nice"

Lupin smirked when he saw her flushed face. Another distraction wouldn't hurt her. He leaned again towards Hermione, his breath trickling her skin. "Would you mind if I tastes you again?" he asked seducible.

"N-No."

He captured her lips roughly. She moaned with pleasure, as he tasted inside her mouth. Taking hold of her hair, he pushed her head back slightly to kiss her exposed flesh. He let his lips travel along her jaw, his tongue tasting her exquisite neck. She gasped at his expertise, feeling his free hand roam along her thin frame, resting on her thigh.

When both needed a much-needed amount of air they separated. Hermione felt very warm now, her lower stomach forming knots. "You taste like chocolate." She whispered shyly.

Lupin smiled. "At least I got you distracted," he chuckled, watching how now her full lips looked a beautiful shade of red, instead of blue.

Sighing, he stood up. "Well, I'm going to the living room," he announced, looking at her face. "If you want you can come. We can keep each other warm." He said suggestively.

Her heart gave a little skip. She looked at her work and then at Remus. Back and forth.

Groaning, she stood up. "I can't think of anything else to do." She smirked. Her mind couldn't find the importance of the paperwork. A similar smirk appeared on his lips as he wrapped her with his robe, warming her up. He was so thankful towards Sirius for understanding, when he said he wanted alone time with Hermione.

**Authos note**: _Well, what da ya think? Like it? Leave a review, please!!! For the cause!_


End file.
